Fangirls over Bands
by Giotto27
Summary: Modern AU Juvia and her friends; Lucy, Levy, Erza and Aries are a band called Lost Symphony, a punk rock band, hoping to be famous someday. And stand on the same stage as their idols the band named Black Heavens. Will love blossom between these two groups? Will they prove that fan girls can totally win over their idols? And what are the great problems that come with being famous?
1. Chapter 1

**Ummmnn…Hello everyone! This is gonna be my first Gruvia fanfiction. In this story, Juvia wont be in a third person pov, because I have a little problem writing that way. And Juvia will be a little bit of sassy here.**

**Lucy: aww, come on Skye! Just admit it! you're just too lazy to write that way~**

**Me: Shut up Lucy! Just go and stop Natsu from burning your apartment!**

**Juvia: Juvia thinks so too Lucy-san. *points to a laughing Natsu, with fire in his mouth walking towards Lucy's Apartment***

**Lucy: NOOOO! Natsu STOOOPPPP! *runs off***

**Me: okay, shall we continue on?**

**Juvia: Sure Skye-san, Skye-san doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters…And also what ever songs she used she doesn't own it.**

**Skye: Yes, that's true because if I do, Juvia and Gray should be married by now. So hope you guys like it.**

Modern AU

Juvia and her friends; Lucy, Levy, Erza and Aries are a band called Lost Symphony, a punk rock band, hoping to be famous someday. And stand on the same stage as their idols the band named Black Heavens.

Will love blossom between these two groups? Will they prove that fan girls can totally win over their idols? And what are the great problems that come with being famous?

Chapter 1

"LUCY!" a loud shrieked was heard all over the simple two-storey house in the town of Quaros.

"Did you see their latest song?" a beautiful bluenette named Juvia Lockser screamed excitedly as she ran into her said friend's room.

"YEAH!" a lovely blonde girl yelled out too, as they hugged eachother in absolute delight as they daydreamed about their idols.

Yes. They are fan girls. Are proud of it. Damn.

"wha-who died?!" another short bluenette slammed the door open, as she ran inside and looked around.

"Us" the two hugging girls just laughed as they tackled their friend to the floor.

"What's wrong with you guys? Did you finally hit your head and became crazy or something?!" the short bluenette eyed the two critically.

"NO! BLACK HEAVENS released another song just an hour ago!" the two said in unison.

"WHAT?!"

While another beautiful girl with long scarlet hair entered the room, she looked at the short bluenette "Told you so" she said.

Well then let us introduce the girls before we continue on with this story.

First is the beautiful bluenette who screamed bloody hell awhile ago, she is Juvia Lockser, 16 years old.

Then the lovely blonde haired girl, her name is Lucy Heartifilia also 16 years old.

The short bluenette who is now scolding the two screaming idiots is called Levy McGarden, she is 15 years old, but because of her brains, she skipped a grade and lastly the fierce looking but sexy scarlet haired girl standing in the doorway is, Erza Scarlet, she is only a year older than them.

These four have been friends since kids and had gotten in love with the same kind of music, punk rock. Besides that, they are also fangirls of a famous metalcore band named BLACK HEAVENS.

Juvia is head-over-heels in love and mentally married with Gray Fullbuster, the bassist, Lucy is fanatic over Natsu Dragneel, the lead guitarist, while Levy and Erza are still denying that they like Gajeel Redfox, the vocalist and the drummer Jellal Fernandes.

"I better tell Aries the good news!" Lucy bubbling with excitement the picked her phone out of nowhere and began texting the former.

Yes. They have another friend; her name is Aries Celeste, also a fan girl of the BLACK HEAVENS, but she is the shy kind of type unlike Lucy and Juvia, she who doesn't scream inside a bus when they received news that their favorite band has a new song or any kind of news related to them or cries a river if there are rumors like Gray is dating the hot actress that they used in one of their music video ("JUVIA! Calm down! Its just a rumor!" "What if its true?!" "we are killing that bitch") or like when Natsu was seen by paparazzi's walking together with the rising teen star Lisanna Strauss. ("Lucy! Listen to me!" "what?*sniffles* "Prepare your things" "what for?" "we are going bitch hunting")

Aries like Loke Léger, the Rhythm guitarist of the BLACK HEAVENS. Unlike the four, Aries was not childhood friends with them, she just met them during their 1st year of highschool and their friendship continued on up until now when they are 3rd years highschoolers.

"Guys, I composed another song!" Juvia pulled out a music sheet from her pocket, and handing it to the others. Unfolding it, they began to scan it down.

"Is it okay?" she asked, looking at them with wide eyes

"Nice going there girl!" Lucy high-fived with her

"of course" Juvia snorted "I made it"

"Sure" Levy said sarcastically, while Erza just looked at the bickering girls.

Apparently, the girls wanted to make people happy with their kind of music so they decided to create a band and called it Lost Symphony.

The girls headed down to the basement and picked up their respective instruments; Lucy was the vocalist, so she just stood in front of the mic, Juvia tuned her bass, Levy strummed her Guitar, she was the lead and Aries, who had just arrived picked up her guitar too, she was rhythm. Erza sat down in front of her drum set.

She picked up her drum sticks and beat it in the air "1,2,1…2…3"

_You see it from the outside  
>You're running toward the wall<br>Swinging from your blind side  
>But you don't know me at all<br>I've been here too many times before  
>And your tears don't mean a thing<br>I only come when you scream, I told you_

_Child, don't follow me home  
>You're just too perfect for my hands to hold<br>If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
>And I just want to take your innocence<em>

_Is this what you wanted  
>Did I make your dreams come true?<br>You're sitting in a corner  
>Wondering what you got into<br>And you ache for things you don't understand  
>That your tears don't mean a thing<br>I only come when you scream, and I told you  
><em>

_Child, don't follow me home  
>You're just too perfect for my hands to hold<br>If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
>And I just want to take your innocence<em>

_There's no such thing as fate  
>Only yourself to blame you never walked away<em>

_Child, don't follow me home  
>You're just too perfect for my hands to hold<br>If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
>And I just want to take your innocence<br>_

**Okay, that's all for today! The song is called Innocence by Halestorm!**

**Hope you like it! Please read and review. Anyway just wanna give you up a heads up that I wont be able to update quickly.**

**Thank you.**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Though I really shouldn't be saying that It's just a few days. Anyway, I am sorry about the short chapter 1, it was a rush-mad chapter. So in hope of making it up to you, I made this chapter a little bit longer.**

**So I hope you like it! Disclaimer please…**

**Juvia: Minna-san, Skye-san here doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters**

**Yes, yes I know, If I own it you and Gray would totally have tons of babies by now and still making~**

**Juvia: wahh~ Skye-san, Juvia loves you! **

**Thank you! Throw me some chocolates will you..?**

**Juvia: *throws a box of chocolate at me* Skye-san here also doesn't own any of the songs!**

**I know! That's why I feel bad! They're all my favorites! *munching on chocolates***

Chapter 2

"Hey! Flame brain, you seen my phone?!" A rather dashing handsome guy with raven black hair walked in to a room; where his friend/enemy was lounging around.

A pink-haired dude with a goofy grin grew a tick mark on his forehead "what did you say popsicle princess?!" he glared

"I said 'did you see my phone' dumbass?!"

Before the two could continue on with their nonsensical heated argument, another handsome guy with blue hair and a tattoo on his face came in and the minute he saw the two arguing, he decided to stop their childish fight.

"Natsu, Gray" he said in some kind of stern motherly voice "Gray, you left your shirt again in the hallway"

"shit!"

"You know, Jellal if you keep scolding us like that" the guy with the goofy grin now known as Natsu grinned "Don't blame us for calling you mother"

"As much as I hate it, But lame ass here is right" the handsome raven haired guy said as he pointed to Natsu

"What did you just say?!"

And so the two continued on their fight, Jellal just sighed tiredly, sometimes he wondered what the hell came to him when he decided to join BLACK HEAVENS, he must have been drugged or something.

Yes, that must be it.

And yes, the two hot guys that are fighting right now are part of the famous Metalcore Band the BLACK HEAVENS.

The guy that is now fighting with Natsu with his shirt gone _again_ to who-knows-where, is the one and only Gray Fullbuster, the smoking hot bassist and also one of the hottest men in Fiore, he reached up to 4th place in Sorcerers Magazine, the most best-selling magazine in Fiore. Yep, with his body and cold attitude, girls are craving him.

The other guy is Natsu Dragneel, the flaming hot lead guitarist and also 5th place in hottest guys of Fiore, he's also one of the most sought after models in the industry, with his signature red vest and white scarf that looked like scales, you can hardly missed his abs. Unlike Gray, his cheerful and goofy attitude is what makes him popular, but when he gets it going with his solos, his serious face turns on all the girls.

And the guy with the tattoo in his face is the drummer Jellal Fernandes, and also a prominent actor, but he mainly focuses on his band. Actually, even though he looks so cold and delinquent-like because of his tattoo, he is actually kind and very caring towards his teammates but he can also be serious when he needs too. But he is mostly like the mother hen of the band.

"Why are you looking for your phone, Gray?" Jellal asked, stopping the two idiots fight momentarily "Did you lot it again?"

"Kinda" Gray nodded sheepishly

"Why don't you just go buy another one, Ice pants?" Natsu added "There's nothing important there, right?"

"I cant, Gina's phone number is there….." Gray trailed off when he saw the looks that Natsu and Jellal was giving him, you know the look that your mother gives you when she saw your hand inside the cookie jar, yes, those are the kind of looks Natsu and Jellal are giving off right now.

"You're meeting up with Gina?!" Natsu asked in disbelief "I thought she was with Loke"

"She is!" Gray exclaimed

"Then why do you have her phone number…."Jellal said, eyeing Gray critically, like a mother who had just found out her son has a girlfriend already.

"..and look so worried when you lost your phone" Natsu added

"Look guys, let m-"

"You are cheating on Loke!" Natsu shouted, horrified

"Shut the fuck up will you, bastard?!" Gray glared at the guitarist before turning back to Jellal "You see, 2 weeks ago, Loke lost his phone"

"Why do people keep losing their phone these days…" Natsu grumbled

"Natsu, shut up" Gray and Jellal yelled in unison.

Clearing his throat, the bassist continued "and he decided to use my phone temporarily since he still has his memory card while he still haven't bought a phone yet"

"Oh, so that was it" Jellal nodded in understanding.

"Shit! I lost my phone!" Natsu screamed suddenly, in which Gray just ignored as he stride towards the black couch near the entrance of their band room.

"Gihi, what shitty commotion is going on here?" a rather intimidating guy with piercings all over his body and long unruly black hair giving him the wild look. His name is Gajeel Redfox, the one that captivated the hearts of the metal fans with his amazing screamos. He may look scary but he has a soft heart.

"Gajeel, what's up man?" another handsome guy with orange hair appeared beside the vocalist.

"Loke…" Gray started "look, I'm sorry I lost Gina's phone number"

Grinning, Loke just put his arm around Gray's shoulder "Don't worry Gray, I already dumped her, she became too boring, besides I found another hot one~"

"Man, you really are a bastard" Gray scoffed.

"Loke, you really should stop this flings of yours" Jellal advised like a mother to his son.

"No can do, _Mother_" Loke teased

Blushing red, Jellal just gave him a dirty look "fuck you"

"Sorry, I'm straight, I don't fuck boys, I only fuck girls senseless"

With that, Gajeel just "Gihi" while Natsu, Gray and Jellal ignored him.

The last member of their band, Loke Léger, is the ultimate playboy, ranking 2nd place as one of the most sought-after guys, only coming up next to Sting Eucliffe, one of their rivals in the music industry.

"Anyway, our concert is coming up next month!" Jellal changed the subject "we better practice"

"Yeah, or else our pyromaniac here will lose his touch" Gray said, nonchalantly as he grabbed as his dark blue bass guitar

Picking up his red guitar, Natsu glared at the bassist "shut up, porn princess"

"You wanna go?!"

"Yeah sure!"

"Guys, No fighting!" Jellal chastised as he sat in front of his drumset, while loke just picked up his green guitar and Gajeel adjusting the mic.

"You ready to go?" he asked, looking over to his teammates, while nodded to him.

"okay, we are gonna play Reincarnate" Jellal said.

___GET UP!  
><em>  
><em>BLEH!<em>

_You pull the trigger just for fun  
>Forgetting I'm a loaded gun<br>So hate me for the things I've done  
>And not for what I've now become<em>

_I want this  
>I need this<br>I love it_

_Crawling from hell, fallen from grace,  
>And now there's nothing left to take.<br>Leaving the past to the grave  
>So we can reincarnate<em>

_You sit upon your throne of filth  
>Condemning what you haven't built<br>So hate me 'cause you're standing still  
>Watching while I shoot to kill<em>

_I live this  
>I breathe this<br>You crave it_

_Crawling from hell, fallen from grace,  
>And now there's nothing left to take.<br>Leaving the past to the grave  
>So we can reincarnate<em>

_There's one thing you forget  
>You can't make me play dead<br>I've swallowed your bullshit  
>No respect you make me fucking sick<em>

_Give me a reason!_

_I won't bite my tongue  
>I am not afraid<br>Spineless,  
>A dominion of nothing is all you will reign<br>You laugh, but what did you create?  
>Bitch, you give a fucking aspirin a headache<em>

_Through hell, from grace  
>There's nothing left<em>

_Crawling from hell, fallen from grace,  
>There's nothing left for you to take to take<br>Driving the nail through my mistakes  
>So we can reincarnate<em>

_We lie down  
>We're sore and sick<br>We fall down  
>Sink or swim<br>Underground,  
>The remedy for who we are and what lies beneath<br>REINCARNATE!_

"Whoa! That was great!" Jellal commented

"Of course" Gray added

"It's because we are the….." Natsu grinned

"BLACK HEAVENS!" the boys shouted and they pumped their fist in the air.

**I know, I know, this has a lot more details than the first chapter… like I said, it was a rushed chapter. But don't worry; I'll be explaining more about the girls in the next chapter. **

**hahahaha! I know, I'm making Jellal like their mother.**

**Sorry if their OOC, I tried my best**

**The song is from Motionless in White, Reincarnate.**

**So love it? Hate it?**

**Please read and review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm…..So hey everyone! I'm still alive! I am very happy for the reviews, follows and favorites! As in thank you very much! \(T-T)/ Banzai! Tears of happiness!**

**Anyway, sorry If I have not been able to update for awhile its because our JS Prom is next week and I'm part of the decoration committee! And I also have another story I'm working on. Its still a fanfic but sadly its not anime but a band1 So thank you for understanding! *Bows***

**So okay heres the 3****rd**** chapter! Hope you like it! Disclaimer please!**

**G: Tch. This stupid doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters and also the songs!**

**Me: Wahhhh! G! what are you doing here?! Arent you suppose to be in KHR universe?!**

**G: Giotto force me*walks away***

**Me: thank you Gio-kun! You're the best!**

**G: Enough stupid woman! Continue on with your story!**

**Me: *sulks in a corner* fine.**

Chapter 3

"Juvia?!" a certain familiar blonde girl called out across the hallway of their house "Where are you?!"

"I'm over here Lucy!" another familiar shade of blue hair popped out of a certain room.

"What the hell are you doing in Erza's room?!" Lucy whispered while staring incredulously at her insane friend.

"I just want to check some things, duh" Juvia scoffed.

"Your going to get yourself killed!"

"Oh come on Lucy! Chill down! It's not like Erza's going to find out!"

Lucy sighed, she then looked around the hallway, then turned back to look at her friend "So what brings you here in Erza's room?"

"I just want to check some things….." Juvia pouted as she rummages through the said scarlet's closet.

"What things?" Lucy asked as she also looked around.

The room was simple and cute.

"Ugh!" Juvia groaned as she pulled on her blue sweater "I cant find it!"

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"My handmade gray-sama plushy!" the bluenette wailed as she desperately searched for her long lost plushy

Lucy raised an eyebrow "And what makes you think that Erza has it?"

"Because she's the one who took it, saying that it was my punishment for eating her strawberry cake…"

"Idiot! You know how much Erza loves her cakes!"

"It was an accident!"

And so the two girls began looking for the gray plushy, since Juvia cried out that she won't be able to sleep at nigh without it.

Meanwhile at another certain studio in the city of Magnolia called Fairytail Entertainment, a rather handsome black haired bassist was checking out his bass, plucking it every few seconds, before a song suddenly came into his mind. Grinning excitedly, he got one of his own electric guitar, a dark blue one with such intricate snow blizzard designs.

Strumming, he studied some few tunes, before the whole music came into his mind. And he then automatically started scribbling down on the music sheet.

"Metal-Head!" he shouted rather loudly. Few seconds later, a man full of body piercings arrived.

"What is it, stripper?" the man asked, who's name is Gajeel

"I just compose a new song" Gray replied, handing the music sheet to the vocalist.

"Oh,really?"Gajeel did his signature laugh as he looked over the sheets "let's call out the others"

Few minutes later, the others arrived, Gajeel immediately gave them a little bit of briefing about the song, and also the part where there are no screamos.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed "Hey, metal-shit what if our fans don't like it?!"

"Gihi. I am sure pyro-ass that they're gonna like it cause I'm the one singing!" Gajeel smirked

"piss off" natsu muttered.

And so they went into their positions and….

_Scream, shout_

_Scream, shout_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We are the in between_

_Cast down as sons of war_

_Struck to the earth like lightning_

_On this world we're torn_

_We won't cause the pain_

_Of living out their law_

_Take joy in who you are_

_We know our wings are flawed_

_We're bored to death in heaven_

_And down alone in hell_

_We only want to be ourselves_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We follow the morning star_

_A light where darkness trailed_

_The passion left unholy_

_Now you find yourself_

_We have nowhere to go_

_No one to wish us well_

_A cry to find our home_

_Our stories they will tell_

_We're bored to death in heaven_

_And down alone in hell_

_We only want to be ourselves_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

_Scream, shout_

_We are the fallen angels_

_Scream, shout, woah, woah_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah, woah_

_We shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

"This a great song!" Natsu grinned "yeah! I cant believe that ice princess her composed this!"

"you wanna fight, fire-breath?!" Gray glared at his frenemy

"sure, ice-pants!"

And so the two began their comical fight, the others could only sight, not even noticing that their vocalist had joined the fray.

After the band practice, Loke decided to go out for a drive. He was feeling pretty awful when he found Gina in his apartment making out with another guy. Can you believe it?! That bitch even had the nerve to get mad at him for coming unannounced.

Loke maybe a playboy, but there are also girls that he took on seriously like Gina, but guess what, she was the one who played with him.

And here he was driving in his red Ferrari with no actual destination, he was just driving pass by a coffee shop, when a certain girl caught his eye. She was pretty, her soft pink locks that curled at the end flowed past her milky white shoulders. Her eyes showed the very essence of innocence, and yes by the way she was wearing you could tell pretty well that she is very innocent.

She was wearing a white wool sweater, pink knee-length skirt and a pair of brown boots. Loke took a look at himself, good he was actually wearing something casual today. Black shirt under his green coat, black pants and a pair of brown boots.

He then parked his car in the side of the shop, taking out his shades and black beanie, he then stepped out of the car.

He was about to approached the girl when another girl with a long shade of blue hair made a beeline to the pinkette.

"Aries!" the bluenette happily grinned as she hugged her friend.

Loke then decided not to interrupt the two and just sat in a table for two, behind the two girls. He listened to the conversation _"Aries, eh? So that's her name?" _he thought.

"Juvia!" the pinkette now known as Aries happily greeted her friend "So what is this about?"

"hahahaha" Juvia giggled "You really are sharp, Aries!"

Aries just raised an eyebrow at the giggling brunette.

"I have just composed a new song, and I want all of us to try this out now!"

"Really?! That's great!" Aries exclaimed in excitement

_"__They are singers…..." _Loke thought as he listened eagerly to the girls conversation.

Few minutes or so, the girls finally left, leaving a disheartened Loke because he wasn't able to get the number of the girl. "At least I know her name.." he muttered to himself.

On their way to their house, Juvia had already texted the others to meet up at their usual practice room- the basement.

"So what's the title of the song?" Levy asked as she fiddled with her guitar.

"I still haven't thought about it yet since it just came into my mind" Juvia chuckled.

"So are we going to try it?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I just changed my mind…" the bassist said "and instead I have good news for us"

"What good news?" Erza asked as Aries nodded in agreement

"You know about the annual F.E competition?"

"Uh, Yeah!" Levy stared at the other bluenette.

Juvia was now very nervous on how she's going to break the news to her friends

Closing her eyes "Ikindasignedusup!" she hurriedly said

"we cant understand you, juvia, It was too fast" the blonde vocalist said.

Taking a deep breath, juvia then explained to her bandmates on how she signed them up to join the Annual F.E competition, in which the winners of this very competition would have a contract signing with the said entertainment company. And the other thing is that the famous band BLACK HEAVENS are also in the same agency.

"OH MY GOD!" the four girls squealed as they hugged their friend.

"So what is our entry song?" Erza asked

"I still have no idea….." Juvia sighed

"How about we just use your song!" Levy suggested

"EH?! But we still haven't practice it yet"

"That's why we are going to practice it now" Erza said using a commanding tone that usual means end of discussion.

Minutes later, after few tries, the girls had finally gotten hang of the song.

"We are so ready!" Lucy screamed as she began to think on what clothes she will wear.

Day of the Competition.

At the Fairy tail Entertainment Studio.

"So Loke…." Gray stared at his long time buddy "what the hell are grinning for? You look creepy more than usual"

"That's rude you know" Loke said.

"So you guys curious about today's contestants?" Jellal asked, he was twirling his drumsticks in the air and catches it before it falls to the floor.

"Hell yeah! I hope I can find another awesome guitarist! So I can fight Him or her!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

They then looked at the TV screen in where the first contestants will perform, it was a girl band named Lost Symphony.

The moment the girls started playing their instruments, they got the boys attention, especially Loke, he was staring at a familiar pinkette.

"Oh god, please don't let us embarrass our selves!" Juvia begged and prayed to the heavens above that they may hear her pleas as she played her bass guitar. She was wearing a white tubetop and blue skirt with a pair of brown boots, her hair cascading past her shoulders.

She then looked over at her friends, as usual, Erza looked composed as ever as she played the drums. She was dressed in red tubetop, red shorts and white boots. Her hair in a ponytail.

Levy was also looking nervous like her, she was dressed in an orange T-shirt, Blue shorts, Red Boots and bandana in her head. Aries looking cute and innocent as always with her white tube dress and her pink hair in a messy bun.

But the most nervous of all was their vocalist, Lucy, she was dressed in a pink Tube top, black skirt and Brown boots, her hair in her usual hairstyle, the side ponytail.

"Good luck Lucy!" she mouthed to her friend. When Lucy saw this, she nodded in thanks, she then began to sing.

_I can't make my own decisions  
>Or make any with precision<br>Well, maybe you should tie me up  
>So I don't go where you don't want me<em>

_You say that I been changing  
>That I'm not just simply aging<br>Yeah, how could that be logical?  
>Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>You don't have to believe me<br>But the way I, way I see it  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I might have to bend it back  
>Or break it, break it off<em>

_Next time you point a finger  
>I'll point you to the mirror<em>

_If God's the game that you're playing  
>Well, we must get more acquainted<br>Because it has to be so lonely  
>To be the only one who's holy<em>

_It's just my humble opinion  
>But it's one that I believe in<br>You don't deserve a point of view  
>If the only thing you see is you<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>You don't have to believe me<br>But the way I, way I see it  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I might have to bend it back  
>Or break it, break it off<em>

_Next time you point a finger  
>I'll point you to the mirror<em>

_This is the last second chance  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm half as good as it gets  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<em>

_I'm on both sides of the fence  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Without a hint of regret  
>I'll hold you to it<em>

_I know you don't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger  
>I'll point you to the mirror<em>

_I know you won't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger  
>I'll point you to the mirror<em>

After performance, there was a thunderous applauses from the crowd, they the began to shout

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

The girls looked troubled, they looked at the judges, and the old tiny man in the middle known as President Makarov Dreyar, owner of the famous Fairytail Entertainment Company smiled and nodded at them giving them the permission.

And so the girls played another song, this time composed by Erza.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore<em>

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
>Well, sentence me to another life<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, The friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<em>

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>It's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
>It's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person, but you can't take it<em>

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well, now I can fend for myself<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<em>

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>It's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
>It's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>It's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
>It's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

When Jellal heard this song, his eyes widened in shock, that he scrambled out of the studio and into the back stage of the competition, with his bandmates behind him. When he saw the drummer, he could only say one word.

"Erza…?"

**Oh my gosh! Does Jellal know Erza?!**

**Hahahaha! Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**The songs are from paramore titled "Playing God" and "Ignorance". I'm telling you guys beforehand that I wont be able to update for awhile since I'm gonna be busy with my upcoming JS Prom. So thank you!**

**Please read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup! Guys! I'm back! I really am so sorry for not updating for quite awhile it's because of a writer's block and this week is full of exams (Achievement Test, CEM and 4****th**** Midterm exam) I am dying here….. My brain is all sizzling up on trying to study all the lessons.**

**There's also another reason, you see, a guy who's high on drugs kinda got inside our school and he cause quite a ruckus before the police caught him.**

**So, I'm not really sure if I have mentioned the boys age, so here it is:**

**Gray, Natsu are 17 years old, Gajeel and Loke are 18 while Jellal is 19.**

**G: hey! Stupid woman! Enough about this shit! They are waiting!**

**Lampo: *yawns* Ore-sama is sleepy, the lady here doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters and the songs.**

**Me: G! what are you doing here?! And you too, Lampo! I don't own you both (though I wish I do) Amano-sensei owns you! And don't just do the disclaimer w/o my permission!**

**G: shut up woman!**

**Me: pinkie! *G points a gun at me* Eeep! I'm sorry! *runs away***

**G:That woman is gone! You better start reading before that stupid woman comes back and starts chattering again. *walks away***

Chapter 4

"Erza…?"

Jellal stared in shock at the beautiful scarlet haired beauty, on stage playing the drums amazingly as if she was born for it.

Gray noticed their friend staring at the female drummer "You know her?" he raised an eyebrow. It was shocking to see Jellal looked at a girl like that, because as far as they know, Jellal never really got any close to other girls, like that time, when Ultear, an award winning actress flirted with him and tried to get into his pants. Fuck, you should have seen Jellal's reaction, it was priceless!

**Juvia's POV **

Oh My Freaking Super Hot Red Chili Peppers!

Is this really happening?!

If you're asking on why, I'm talking like a total fangirl, in which I am. You see, after performing, Mr. Makarov commended us.

"You girls have real talent, the way you performed was so natural, your music reached our hearts. I am really happy to see talents like this." He said. And when he said that, we totally forgot that this show was live and we just continued on screaming in happiness.

"Oh my gosh! We are so amazing!" Lucy squealed! "Yeah, right!" Me and the others chorused.

And when we went backstage, I really felt as if I'm going to transform into a puddle of goo.

REASON: BLACK HEAVENS IS STANDING IN FRONT OF US!

If this is a dream please I beg you! don't wake me up!

**End of POV**

"You girls rock it!" Natsu grinned charmingly that made Lucy blushing and stuttering "T-T-Th-Than-ks"

"So what's all this beautiful girls name?" Loke winked at Aries,that made her blush so hard, that her face has an even darker shade of Erza's hair.

"I'm Levy Mcgarden" As usual, Levy tried to act cool, but the others can see that she was fidgeting.

"I' m Erza Scarlet" Somehow, Gray and Natsu suddenly had a feeling that this woman was scary and in the near future they were gonna fear for their lives because of her. (they don't know how true that is!)

"I'm Juvia Lockser" the other bluenette smiled sweetly as she ogled at Gray suddenly felt shivers run down his spine.

When Erza had introduced herself, she caught the bluehead drummer Jellal staring at her. So she did the simplest thing that came to her mind.

Stare back.

Jellal was caught off-guard when he saw Erza stare at him, he was about to talk to her, when a sudden shout caught his attention, apparently the bluenette called Juvia had latched herself unto Gray and began to call him Gray-sama.

"I'm Lucy Heartifilia and this is..uh, Aries Celeste" Lucy introduced since Aries was too shy to do it and kept on hiding behind Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, Luigi" Natsu grinned as he thumbs up

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy yelled, forgetting that she actually yelled at her crush/idol, and when she realized it she began apologizing

"hahaha, it's okay luigi"

Lucy facepalmed, how could someone so charmingly hot be this stupid? " for the last time, it's Lucy" she sighed.

"Gray-sama! You are so awesome!" Juvia squealed, while Gray just chuckled nervously, gosh, this girl had a tight grip.

"you are th-" Juvia was cut off, when a hand slapped her face. The others stopped what they were doing in shock.

While Juvia just stood there in shock, as she look at the woman infront of her, it was no other than Eleanor Quinn, a famous international model. Blonde, blue eyes and got all the curves in the right places, but Gray never batted an eye at her.

"Minerva?! What do you think you're doing?!" Gray demanded, Eleanor just rolled her eyes as she tried to push Juvia from Gray, but Juvia was still holding on tightly to him, in which Gray was thankful since he doesn't really like Eleanor.

Juvia glared at the bitch who tried to push her away from her beloved Gray-sama.

"She is touching what mine!" Eleanor gritted her teeth as she attempted to push Juvia once again away Gray, but it was fuitile, Juvia refused to let go.

The others watched in amusement while Loke commented "For Pete's sake Eleanor, Gray was never yours! Are you really that blind?! Is he wearing tag that say Eleanor owns me? No? See!"

The others gaped in shock and surprised. Loke Leger was know for his gentlemanly yet playboy attitude and to see him talk like that to woman, a hot model to boot! To say that they were shocked is the understatement of the year.

Eleanor turned bright red in anger and embarrassment, "you!" she pointed at Juvia "You'll pay for this!" before she could walk away, someone grabbed her arm.

"You left something" Juvia smiled innocently before slapping Elaenor across the face. HARD " You can leave now"

Eleanor burst into tears and run off.

"Go Juvia! That was awesome!" Levy and Lucy cheered as the others nodded in agreement.

"And you too Loke!" Natsu said as he patted the said guitarist in the back "someone has to do that to her anyway!"

"Yeah! She ticks me off!" Gajeel gihi-ed.

"Gajeel! You were here?!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed

"Huh?! I was here the fucking whole time!" Gajeel roared in anger

"But you were just so quiet" Natsu said as Gray nodded "And I thought you left or something" he continued

"Be-" Gray cut off Gajeel

" why were you so quiet anyway?" Gray asked

"Y-" Natsu cut him off, while Jellal was already fretting and panicking upon seeing the angry tick marks on Gajeel's head on the other hand Loke was laughing out loud with his left arm around the shoulders of the blushing Aries, who never had the guts to push him away.

"hahahaha! He was probably shy! HAHHAHAHAHA! SISSY GAJEEL!" Natsu guffawed out loud accompanied by Gray.

And that did it.

Gajeel punched the two straight on the face "That's cause you never let me talk you fucking assholes!" he yelled as he began to chase the two around the room.

The girls just giggled. They never knew that BLACK HEAVEN were like normal teenage boys off stage.

"-nd now, our next contestants are- Oh my! What a surprise!"

The group turned their attention back on stage, and they were stunned at what they saw.

Three girls were wearing such revealing outfits, and they were Ultear, Meredy and Eleanor.

"oooh, Ultear-chan? This is such a surprise! I never expected you to be into music" the MC asked.

Ultear giggled seductively (is that possible?) wearing only a white bra, pair of white high-waist shorts and a pair of black kitten heels, she flaunted her ass to the audiences "Well, I just wanted to try my luck, You see, I actually love to sing~" she winked.

"Oh really?! And how about you Meredy-chan?" the pink haired girl just laughed and said "wherever Ultear goes, I'll go!" she was dressed in a pink crop top, pair of black shorts and knee-high boots.

"El-" Eleanor grabbed the mic from the MC, she was dressed in a green bra with a short white skirt and a pair of black stilettos. All three of them had their hair in buns.

"I wanna conquer all kinds of industry whether movies or music!"

"hahahaha…" The MC chuckled nervously "well then lets give the girl group Grimoire Heart a huge applause!"

Music started to play in the background

ULTEAR:

_J-Lo, ya tu sabes  
>It's a new generation<br>Mr. Worldwide  
>Of party people<br>Get on the floor, dale, get on the floor  
>Red one<em>

_Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh_

MEREDY:

_I'm loose, loose  
>And everybody knows I get off the chain<br>Baby it's the truth, it's the truth  
>I'm like Inception<br>I play with your brain  
>So don't sleep or snooze<br>I don't play no games so don't, don't, don't,  
>Don't get it confused no<br>'Cause you will lose yeah  
>Now, no pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up<br>And back it up like a Tonka truck  
>Dale<em>

ELEANOR:

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
>If you're a party freak then step on the floor<br>If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
>Break a sweat on the floor<br>Yeah we work on the floor_

ULTEAR:

_Don't stop, keep it movin'  
>Put your drinks up<br>Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
>Let the rhythm change your world on the floor<br>You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
>Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza<br>Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa_

ALL:

_Dance the night away  
>Live your life and stay young on the floor<br>Dance the night way  
>Grab somebody drink a little more<br>(Así me gusta, así me gusta, así me gusta)  
>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

MEREDY:

_I know you got it  
>Clap your hands on the floor<br>And keep on rockin'  
>Rock it up on the floor<br>If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor  
>Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor<br>Don't stop, keep it movin'  
>Put your drinks up<em>

ULTEAR:

_It's getting ill  
>It's getting sick on the floor<br>We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
>If I ain't wrong we'd probably die on the floor<br>Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza,  
>Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa<em>

ALL:

_Dance the night away  
>Live your life and stay young on the floor<br>Dance the night way  
>Grab somebody drink a little more<br>(Así me gusta, así me gusta, así me gusta)  
>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

ELEANOR:

_That badonka donk  
>Is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy<br>Seven tray donkey donk  
>All I need is some vodka, some chonky konk<br>And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong  
>Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy<br>I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me dale  
>Don't believe me just bet me<br>My name ain't Keith but I see why you sweat me  
>L.A. Miami New York<br>Say no more get on the floor_

ALL:

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>

The people clapped their hands wildly and loudly cheering at the three sexy girls.

Meanwhile on the backstage….

"They look hot!" Loke wolf-whistled while Gajeel just gihi-ed and looked at levy "Oi shrimp, you looked like a child compared to them" he smirked

"you idiot!" Levy yelled, turning red in anger

"just telling the truth shrimp" he commented which earned a few angry reactions from the girls, taking this chance, Gray and Natsu pulled Jellal into their room (where their things are prepared, like a makeup room).

"So dude tell me about that whole staring thing!" Natsu grinned

Jellal stared at the pink-haired guitarist and black-haired bassist in a perfect innocent face "Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

"Come on, Jellal! Me and pinky here saw you stare at Erza!" Gray said

"Huh! Who you calling pinky! You perverted Ice princess!"

"you wanna go!"

"Yeah right!"

Jellal sighed, he knew that the two was going to start an all out nonsensical childish war if no one stops them.

"She's my childhood friend" he finally said

The two handsome idiots paused at what they were doing, in where gray was grabbing Natsu's hair and cheeks while the latter pulled on Gray's pants and kicking the legs.

"Huh….really?" Gray looked confused "and basing on the way you stared at her, you were pretty close?"

Jellal nodded.

"Then why does she….uh… you know… doesn't seem to recognize you?!" Natsu asked

"That's what troubles me…"Jellal muttered

Jellal explained to his friends that when he was 10 and Erza being 6 that time, they met in an orphanage since both of them had their parent killed in a huge fire, and because they seem to have some similarities, the two hit it off immediately.

But then a family tried to adopt Jellal, but he begged them; his new parents to bring Erza with them but they refused.

Two years later, when he visited the orphanage. He was told that Erza was already adopted. And that was all, since that day, he never saw her until….Today.

**Okay, guys sorry for the late updates! This week is busy! We also have a play to perform next month ROMEO AND JULIET! Sorry for the wrong spellings too and grammars! Feel free to point it out! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Okay, about the OC Eleanor, she will be quite app-**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ if you continue on blabbering, you will spoil the story~**

**Me: Mukuro! What the hell are you doing here? No, I mean, what the hell is with you all?! Why do you keep appearing here?! You don't belong here!**

**Mukuro: I am merely looking for my dear chrome!**

**Me: Well she's not here so scram!**

**Mukuro: how rude~ *slowly disappears into thin mist***

**Me: *throws a tantrum and wails loudly* I am tired!**

**Hibari: for disrupting the peace…. I'll bite you to death *whips out tonfas***

**Me: *runs away* SOMEBODY SAVE ME! *stops for a moment* oh please don't forget to review! *runs away again***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Guys! I'm back! Well… I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating for awhile! But Exams are over so…..UPDATE! Here is chapter 5!**

**And also thanks to YaoiFanaticFreak for pointing that out. Yeah, I forgot to edit the Minerva to Eleanor, I didn't see it.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairytail or any of its characters and the songs cause if I do, Juvia and Gray would be married by now!**

**Chapter 5**

It was already midnight but a certain bluenette was still awake. Yes, Juvia Lockser is very wide awake. She just kept staring and giggling at her photo with her Gray-sama. The whole thing lasted for along time.

Stare, giggle, stare, giggle, stare, giggle, and stare, giggl-

"Gosh! Juvia! You are so creeping me out!" a disheveled Lucy yelled as she slammed the door to Juvia's room open.

The latter pouted rather cutely "I was _not _giggling that loud!"

"I know!" Lucy gave her a look "walls have ears darling~!" she said rather too cheerfully

Juvia stared at her friend "you know what? That just sounds so disgusting"

Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance "Just go to sleep already" she said before walking out.

The next morning, all the girls were pretty hyped up since the results of the audition will be announced today. So after changing into some decent clothes, they drove to Fairytail Entertainment studios.

Upon arriving there, the girls met the Grimoire Heart, who are once again dressed in the sexiest clothes (Levy: you mean indecent clothes)

When they reached the main hall, they saw the president Mr. Makarov with the band BLACK HEAVENS on stage.

"Let's sit at the front!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled her friends towards the front row of seats only to see the Grimoire Heart _again._

_"_Talk about bad luck" Juvia muttered incoherently

"What are you guys doing here? You are not supposed to sit here!" Eleanor said haughtily

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" Juvia said sarcastically "I didn't know you own these chairs~ Does it have your name on it?" She looked and inspected the chairs "Uh, but your name is not registered here, so we get to sit here!" Lucy and the others were giggling at the back.

Little did Juvia know that Gray and the others had been watching the exchange.

"gihi. That blue woman is fucking amusing" Gajeel smirked as he watched the girls especially a certain tiny bluenette.

"Hmmnn? Who do you mean? The tiny one or the big one?" Loke teased

"Fuck off Loke! That woman- what's her name again?" Gajeel looked at Gray, and the latter who had noticed it, raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked

"Hey, Ice pants, I know you and that woman has been hitting it off quite good!"

Gray blush at the vocalist's statement "What the hell Gajeel?! What do you want?!"

"I just ask for the name of that taller blue woman!"

"Her name is Juvia, Juvia Lockser"

"oohhh, You know her that well?" Loke teased

"Like you're the one to talk! Who was the guy who kept bugging the pink girl?! She looked damn scared of you! And in case you forgot, they introduced themselves to us" Gray smirked.

"Uh-uh, I was just too cool for her"

"Where's Jellal and pyro pants anyway?" Gray asked, as he looked around after noticing that their drummer and lead guitarist were gone.

"Natsu? It's obvious, to the buffet table but Jellal- I don't really know" Loke shrugged.

"Everyone, I thank you for coming, yesterday I have seen lots of talented people! Unfortunately, I had to choose 5 contestants that really caught our eyes" Mr. Makarov said "Here are the list of people that passed or what others would call group or band:

1. Grimoire Heart

2. Lost Symphony

3. Dragon twins

4. AXEL

5. Shadow

The girls' eyes almost bulged out when they heard their band name being called out as the ones who passed.

"Great job everyone!" Erza smiled "Because of this, we are going to hold a party!"

"And don't forget your strawberry cake" Levy added while the others just laughed

"Of course"

Mr. Makarov then asked for everyone's attention again "For the second round, each one of you would be drawing lots to know your partners or group and perform a song given to you"

"You mean, me and my friends are going to be separated?" Aries asked timidly

"Yes, but this will only be temporary, and it depends if you get to pick the same number; the object of this round is to see the cooperation between fellow artists in performing even though they don't use to perform together. This will be very helpful for future references like band or group collaboration"

A middle aged assistant then came out from the back stage and walked to each one of them and held out a box where they will draw their number, the results are:

Group 1: Juvia, Sting and Eleanor

Group 2: Lucy, Rogue and Ultear

Group 3: Levy, Jet and Droy

Group 4: Simon and Erza

Group 5: Aries and Meredy

"Oh my god! I'm with her!" Lucy screeched in horror as she pointed at the offended Ultear

"Just consider yourself lucky Lucy at least you aren't in the same group with the witch" Juvia muttered dejectedly

"Simon…?" Erza muttered "_the name sounds familiar"_

"Erza, did you say something?" Aries asked

"Huh? Uh, it's nothing" she smiled "How about you Aries, are you okay with your teammate? You do know she's with Eleanor?"

"I know, but Meredy looks pretty nice" Aries smiled

"Fine, but if she hurts you" Erza said in a warning tone "Call me"

"What about me, Erza?! I'm in the same group as HER!" Juvia yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at Eleanor as if she was some kind of shit.

"You can defend yourself.. you're black belt in karate" Erza said

"Mou, this is horrible" Levy groaned as she pointed at the grinning Jet and Droy

"hey… aren't those two your…stalkers…?" Lucy and Juvia trailed off as they saw the two boys.

Yes, Jet and Droy are total fans of Levy, they stalked her for 3 whole moths until Erza kicked their asses to the hospital.

Erza took a look around, trying to see her partner, but she couldn't find him instead she caught Jellal staring at her with a sad look before he looked away, walking back to his friends in a dejected manner.

"What just happened?" she asked herself

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder "Hi, are you Erza Scarlet?" a guy asked

Turning around, Erza came face to face with a tall, strongly build guy, he looked fairly well.

"Are you Simon Rob?" she asked

"Yeah, Nice to meet you"

Meanwhile, when Jellal heard the name Simon being paired with Erza, he was dumbfounded.

Thousands of questions swam through his head.

What the hell was he doing here?

Isn't he supposed to be…?

Does she recognize him?

Does he remember me?

Is he here to…?

There was only one thing Jellal could say right now "sorry" he said as he stared at Erza and the guy named Simon talking.

**Okay guys, hope you like this chapter! I didn't know Simon's last name so I just used Rob as his last name, hope your okay with it. I'm sorry for my Wrong spellings and grammars. And I'm also sorry if their OOC.**

**The next chapter would be the interaction of the girls with their new group and the BLACK HEAVENS reaction.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
